The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser which is good for training for climbing up a mountain or a ladder.
Many varieties of exericers are widely used nowadays. Many of the exercisers are exercising bicycles which are suitable for training for riding a bicycle. No exercisers are thus provided for training for climbing up a mountain or a ladder.